<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goblinborn Ficlets by GlitterGummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228136">Goblinborn Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy'>GlitterGummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunkenness, Emetophobia, Ficlets, Fluff, Goblins, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Overeating, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Stuffing, Vomiting, collection, each chapter will have warnings applied in summary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the only one who ships this ship and I'm the only one who writes it!</p><p>I hope you guys can enjoy my little snippets and ficlets I write here and there!</p><p>Be sure to comment and give kudos if you enjoyed!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Green Goblin/Norman Osborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emotional Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst to Comfort - Norman tries not to get as angry as this but when he does, he wants to hold it all in. Luckily, his favorite green sidekick is there to help him out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norman was angry and had only let it topple over once he was in the safety of his bedroom, shaking in anger and seeing red.</p><p>He wanted to keep it in, he didn’t want to show his bad emotions, as ugly as they got.</p><p>Gobby was there as he came up to the man to press a hand to the middle of his back as the human tensed.</p><p>He sat on his knees, coming closer to hug around his chest.</p><p>Norman seemed frightened his emotions would come out in an explosion of anger, hands going to his head and face as he bowed forward, shaking against and gripping bright orange curls between his fingers.</p><p>Norman didn’t normally get so angry, but tonight was different.</p><p>Gobby wanted to calm down his partner, coming around to sit in his lap and straddle him, nuzzling his cheek against his hands as he purred for him.</p><p>Then the tears began to fall as Gobby licked them between his fingers and hands, hugging around him as Norman brought his hands down in a hiccup, leaning forward into Gobby’s hold as the goblin licked his hair, grooming him as Norman silently wailed, just crying as his anger defused into sorrow.</p><p>He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he was scared of his own anger.</p><p>Gobby just stayed with him, rubbing his back and petting through his hair as he snuggled his man.</p><p>Norman had so many words but he couldn’t find his voice, just expending it all on crying.</p><p>Gobby didn’t mind, wanting to be here for Norman as he groomed his hair for him.</p><p>It took a few minutes until Norman cried himself out and he felt emotionally exhausted as he hugged around the other, staying close and not wanting to let go as Gobby licked his face clean of tears.</p><p>He moved up with him, undoing his vest and scarf to toss his shoes off as he relaxed with Norman, smiling at him.</p><p>Norman sniffed and cuddled up into the Goblin’s embrace, just needing rest from his own feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dizzy Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Alcohol and Vomiting</p><p>Gobby sometimes gets too far ahead of himself, and being a lightweight like he is. A drink or two is enough to tip him off the deep end, it's really nice until it isn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to write my Goblinborn more 'silent' if that makes sense, the two really get each other to a point of knowing what the other wants without words.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed as always!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norman had the drunken goblin hugged under his arm by his belly as he dragged him into the house. It helped that Gobby was very light, the giddy green hiccuping and groaning now that his fun had lapsed.</p><p>He gripped Norman’s arm, Norman looking at him as he seemed to understand, taking him to the bathroom to help situate him at the toilet as he began vomiting, groaning louder and his stomach feeling awful, not to mention his head as he barfed.</p><p>He didn’t have much in his stomach besides the alcohol he ingested through the night, he was a lightweight at best and this didn’t help at all.</p><p>He whined as he finished vomiting, sickly and needing to be cleaned up as Norman just took off his vest and rolled up his sleeves, using a warm wet rag to wipe his mouth as he flicked out his tongue lazily at the man, tipping a bowl of water to his lips as he tiredly lapped at it.</p><p>Norman watched silently, moving his hand up under his helmet to scritch at his scaly head, just rubbing him to help him stay calm as Norman put the rag into the bin, holding Gobby in his arms as the tricky imp hooked his legs and arms around him.</p><p>Norman took him to their bed to carefully lay him down on his side, tucking him in as the goblin stretched with a big yawn, curling his forked tongue backwards in his mouth as he cuddled up.</p><p>Norman gave him a pillow to cling to, propping behind his back so he wouldn’t roll onto his back as he leaned down to smooch his forehead, rubbing his long gremlin ear as Gobby chittered softly, grateful for Norman as he chewed at the pillow, drooling on it and happy that it had his scent on it already, it made him more calm.</p><p>Norman would spend the rest of the night in his armchair at the side of the room, reading quietly and checking on Gobby as he slept off his drunkenness, twitching softly in his sleep as he dreamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Skatin' Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Norman wants to go rollerskating with Gobby as a date but Gobby is a bit scared about the balance issue. Will they have a fun night together or will Gobby chicken out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: None!</p><p>Just some base fluff after talking to my friend, we got to talking about Gobby on heelies and thus this was born!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rollerskating had to be a good date idea, right?</p><p>Norman suggested it, but Gobby was unsure given he was good at his balance on his glider but on rolling blades? He couldn't be sure.</p><p>After a check-in and they got their roller skates, Gobby obviously picking the green neon roller blades.</p><p>He acted like a deer in in the headlights, able to stand up and balance in place with his pupils wide as the moon.</p><p>Norman chuckled and moved to hold onto his waist, facing him as Goblin clinged to him, chittering and his ears back as he felt nervous, nuzzling under Norman's neck.</p><p>Norman kissed his forehead, petting his helmet.</p><p>"It's alright, pooka. You just need practice, c'mon, I won't let go. Let's go to the rink, yeah?"</p><p>Norman helped and held the Goblin's clawed fingers, carefully pulling him towards the rink with ease.</p><p>The poor green kept his paws on the older man, shaking like a leaf and afraid to fall as he began panting nervously.</p><p>Norman just smiled. How cute.</p><p>It would be alright though, Norman just taking it easy as he held his hands at arm's length and Goblin protested, ear flicking as he went still again, letting Norman lead him around the floor.</p><p>When they came to a stop, the little gremlin held onto Norman again, afraid of the man letting go suddenly, even though he did swore he wouldn't do such a thing.</p><p>A soft pat on the head for the Goblin as he nuzzled up into it, closing his eyes before opening the bright yellow irises, watching Norman.</p><p>"You're getting the hang of it, bugbear!"</p><p>Gobby smiled a bit, wagging his curled tail as Norman took his hands to kiss on the back, wrapping his arms around his neck as he held Gobby's waist.</p><p>"How about we try with you leading this time?"</p><p>Gobby felt a bit more confident, switching and turning slowly as Norman held his hips to maneuver him, kissing the back of his neck as Gobb's pupils got wide again, ears back and blushing soft green over his scales as they stood up, giggling.</p><p>He moved his arms out, gyrating them in circles to keep his balance as he slowly moved forward with a kick of his foot, the blades rolling underneath against the smooth wooden tiles.</p><p>Gobby squealed, pleased with his achievement and spent the rest of the night holding onto Norman, skating with him.</p><p>Goblin was panting from the exercise, taking off his blades to put on his tipped jester shoes as he sat in Norman's lap, enjoying the pets and rubs as he nibbled at the human's neck, purring and vibrating.</p><p>What a fun night!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fridge Feats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: None</p><p>The Osborns keep their fridge locked up tight since a certain green gremlin likes to stuff himself until he is so full he can't move. It's just too bad you need to remember to LOCK it for that to work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to post this?? Hello??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goblin had gotten into the fridge after Harry left it open, having just slouched against the bottom of it as the door hit him as he drooled a ton, tongue uncurled out of his mouth with a big full belly of all their raw meat products, exhausted as his body digested the food.</p><p>Harry came back since he forgot to lock the fridge, stopping full front as he noticed the little monster stuck half in the fridge. He tapped him with his face as Gobby groaned in response, Harry rolling his eyes as he called out.</p><p>“Dad, Goblin got into the fridge again!”</p><p>Norman came down to quick, looking more distressed and opening the fridge door to look at the mess he found.</p><p>“Oh baby... Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>The boy snuck a soda to crack open and wave Norman off, heading back up to his room.</p><p>Norman stroked his back and sides as he pulled his tongue back in to flick out, ear wiggling as Norman got down on his knee, scritching his scales in the right spot as he began to purr sleepily.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you to bed, peanut.”</p><p>He patted his thigh twice, holding out his arms.</p><p>“Up.”</p><p>Gobb’s tail wagged as he was able to turn around and hug around Norman’s neck, licking along his skin as he nuzzled him.</p><p>Norman pulled him up to cradle, stroking his full tummy as the thin scales flared a bit on it.</p><p>Norman chuckled and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Too much roast beef huh? Our turkey too?”</p><p>Gobby nodded, licking his lips and tail wagging lightly as Norman took him upstairs to lay in their bed, turning on his favorite heat blanket as Norman got in next to him to rub his belly, helping himself digest food as the gremlin laid on his back, purring even louder and vibrating against the man’s touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Teeth Lips Only Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gobby is a lovable bean, isnt he? He’s so convinced he’s made a kissing booth just for their visit to a summer fair!</p><p>But it takes a day to realize Gobby is missing his favorite paetron of all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: PDA</p><p>Based on a tumblr aesthetic post I saw with the same ‘one free kiss’ tickets!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gobby unpacked his kissing booth which was a bit unsightly but he made it himself!</p><p>It was painted in splotches, the wood not sanded and nails all crooked and hanging out in spots. It was basic as things could get but Gobby seemed so proud of himself to set this up for the fair.</p><p>Norman couldn’t help but frown internally, hoping Gobby would be alright on his own. His heart would be sad if people ignored Goblin or worse...</p><p>He waved at Gobby as he found his spot, sitting up perched on his stool.</p><p>“Have fun, dear. We’ll count up the quarters at the end of the day~”</p><p>Goblin chirped and eagerly waited as Norman went off to mostly browse the wares of other booths.</p><p>-</p><p>Norman came back at the end of the day with a plastic bag full of goodies as the sun was setting and Gobby was still there, head bowed a bit and looking visibly down.</p><p>Norman noticed but he kept a soft smile.</p><p>“Ready to go home, butterbean?”</p><p>Gobby nodded and his booth finally collapsed. The fishbowl where quarters would go full of trash.</p><p>Norman took a breath before he came over, putting his bag down as Gobby’s tears came, sniffling and feeling ugly.</p><p>Norma tilted his head up, his smile still there as he feared it falling wouldn’t help Gobby feel any better.</p><p>“What a shame...”</p><p>He bent down and slowly pulled out a roll of tickets that said ‘ONE FREE KISS’ on each.</p><p>“I guess these will have to go to waste~”</p><p>Gobby’s droopy ears perked up a bit and his eyes lit up as he held out his arms for Norman as the man scooped him up to let him cling and hug his legs around. Norman peppering smooches all over his face, rubbing away the tears and kissing each scale on his neck and shoulders and ears as Gobby squeaked and giggled, cheering up instantly as his tail began to wag softly, hugging around Norman’s neck to earn a soft kiss on the lips as Norman whispered, touching foreheads with his mate.</p><p>“All those cowards just lost the greatest opportunity of their lives, now Norman gets all of the goblin’s smooches! Haha!”</p><p>He tickled his belly as Gobby erupted into laughter, kissing, nibbling and licking Norman’s face as his tail picked up the bag, Norman taking Gobby to a hill with a blanket to sit down with him, holding him in his lap as he let Gobby inspected all the items he had bought for him.</p><p>He flapped his ears and hands, squealing with glee as he looked through it, pulling out treats to eat and some plushies for his hoard.</p><p>Norman could only smile, watching how happy Gobby was. That’s all that mattered to the man, his partners smile meant the world to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bubble 'n' Baths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a beautiful new garden outside the patio of the penthouse and Gobby's definitely all for it!</p><p>Still, Norman's not as pleased to find out what the scaly creature has done when he comes to find out he's all dirty.</p><p>Bath time is their next stop!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took long and I'm definitely a bit rusty, but I hope you guys enjoy this! I've always wanted to do a small plot like bath time and it was fun for sure :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The penthouse had a new garden, Norman was working on expanding his hobbies, especially after Harry had gone off to college. He was definitely a busy CEO of a large company but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun activities to do in his spare time.</p><p>However, with a new garden came new challenges; mostly of the goblin variety.</p><p>Goblin had gotten out, squatting down on the stone path as he looked down at the grass. He reached out, pressing his hands into the grass and the sensation making his scales stand up as his pupils dilated.</p><p>He knew exactly what he wanted to do, pouncing on the grass suddenly on all fours and boots smudged into the terrain as his chunky tail wagged and he flopped over, beginning to roll around and feeling the grass against his scales.</p><p>He chirped and chirtled, having a blast before starting to roll over the flowerbed, covering himself in dirt and petals and crushing the flowers by accident. He was very content but that would only be short-lived as a familiar voice called out-</p><p>“GOBBY!”</p><p>His eyes got big and dilated as he laid on his back now, still and his tail beginning to thump as he got up in a swift kick, bounding over and tackling against Norman, nuzzling him and purring as his tail wagged quickly in a circle formation.</p><p>Norman flinched, his eyes widening before he sighed, holding his other half close. Goblin was covered in so much dirt and damp mud and grass stains against his clothes; not to mention it was now getting all over Norman’s vest and slacks.</p><p>He put a palm on the other’s helmet as he looked up, blepping his split purple tongue at him with a louder rumble, vibrating against the man.</p><p>Norman couldn’t really stay mad at him, sighing but with a kind smile in return, looking tired as always.</p><p>“Looks like someone needs a bath now, don’t they?”</p><p>Goblin huffed a snort at him, licking a long stripe past his cheek and nodding, paws resting against his chest. He didn’t mind baths honestly, but it was hard to get him to sit still long enough for it.</p><p>Norman picked up Goblin in his arms in a bridal style, the little gremlin hooking his arms around his neck and nuzzling up as the billionaire carried him inside their home to their master bedroom.<br/>They shared everything, bedding, the bathroom, food in the fridge, pretty much anything in the house.</p><p>Norman came to set Goblin down on the tiles of the huge bathroom as he squatted there on all fours. Norman kneeling to start to undress him, having to throw his garbs in the washer later on.</p><p>Goblin snickered and softly wiggled, feeling ticklish as his tail didn’t even stop for a moment, wagging so fast to just be around Normie.</p><p>Norman had to lay him down on his back, unhooking his belt and pulling off the leotard along with his boots as he stretched, flexing his paws in the process before getting back up, bounding off to jump into the big tub and shower combo.</p><p>Norman just folded and made sure the outfit was not inside out as he tossed it in Gobby’s laundry bin, coming over to turn the knob on the tub as water started to pour, plugging it as it started to fill as he held his wrist under it to test the temperature.</p><p>Goblin sat down, hands in front of him as Norman could already see dirt tainting the former clean water.</p><p>He poured some bubble bath in the tub as that always preoccupied Gobby to stay still while Norman washed him, a sweet cucumber melon scent filling the air and bubbles as the body of water fluffed up in foam.</p><p>Gobby’s eyes widened, starting to paw at the bubbles and touch them to his paws, bringing them close to smell as Norman turned on the shower head, spraying over him as he squeaked. He automatically shook himself, shaking his scales as water splattered everywhere, his floppy ears flapping against his head softly as he stuck out his tongue.</p><p>Norman had to hold up his arms, blocking from getting soaking wet as he laughed.</p><p>“Pooka, come on!”</p><p>He came close, rubbing an ear and scratching his chin as the Goblin purred, coming closer and trying to push into his arms as Norman rolled up his sleeves to try and stay as dry as possible, spraying down his back and wetting his green skin before he grabbed a bath puffy shaped like a little monster, applying a dab of soap to begin rubbing into his scales, polishing and cleaning them of any debris.</p><p>Goblin was definitely enjoying it, closing his eyes with his tongue blepped out as his chunky tail began to wag in the bath, splashing more water as Norman kissed his forehead. He began panting happily, chirping and wanting to be held by Norman as the man kept him at arm’s distance, needing to clean him properly.</p><p>Goblin whined when he couldn’t get closer, Norman shushing him as he applied some soap to his hands, starting to rub into his face to clean the scales there and pull off any dried drool as he knew the little gremlin had a habit of drooling a ton.</p><p>“I know, dear, just a little longer then we can cuddle, okay?”</p><p>The dear pooka hated sitting still but he’d do anything for his Normie, letting the businessman spray him down with the shower head before he got out a towel and held out his arms to him.</p><p>The cheeky imp squeaked and got up on the edge of the tub to push into Norman, curling his legs against and wrapping his arms around his neck to lick the human’s face as Norman smooched his nose, taking him out to the bedroom to set down on the floor itself, turning on the little space heater as he started to dry him off.</p><p>Goblin’s ears cupped forward, purring at the warm feelings as he splayed out against the direction of the warming rays, trying to get warmer as his scales flared happily.</p><p>Norman chuckled at the behavior, finally drying off the rest of the water droplets as he tossed the towel into the bin as well, getting up to the dresser to pull out a purple onesie and start to dress his bugbear in it.</p><p>Goblin giggled at the tickly feeling, tail thumping on the ground as it popped through the tail hole in the back before Norman picked him up, smooching all over his face.</p><p>“See? All nice and clean now~”</p><p>Gobby nuzzled under his neck, so happy to spend another day with his Normie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>